


After hours (i love you)

by peniskuun (orphan_account)



Category: Donald Trump - Fandom, Joe Biden - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, F/F, F/M, Gen, I’m so sorry, M/M, Multi, Other, PWP, Sexy Times, debate, this is a crack fic i’m so sorry, 💞💞💞
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/peniskuun
Summary: IM SO SORRY
Relationships: Donald Trump/Joe Biden, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 36
Kudos: 37





	After hours (i love you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wagwanyoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wagwanyoons/gifts).



“D-Donald-senpai~” Biden whimpered, looking into Donald’s golden orbs as he felt the calloused hand roaming down his front, quickly travelling to dangerous places. “You had your mouth so wide open at the debate, and now your producing nothing more than a whimper” Biden grew hard at the sweet words Trump whispered to him. “how about we put that mouth to better use?~”. Trump continued, raising both of his arms to the shoulders of Biden, before pushing him down onto his frail knees. Biden immediately got to work, fiddling with the zipper on the oh so big trousers with something bigger waiting for him. A hard cock sprung up to his face, and a bead of sweat gathered on his head. “D-Donald-senpai, you’re way too big! There’s no way i can-“ Biden said, before Donald shoved his cock into the pretty pink lips of Biden. A moan left both the wrinkled men as the strokes got faster and harder. Eyes wide, Biden wasn’t prepared for the sticky, white substance to be shot down his throat. Like a good boy, Biden took it and placed his tongue out and rolled his eyes back to show Donald his love for him. “L-look Donald-senpai. Look how pretty i am with your cum!” Donald dismissed the man by coming closer to him and whispering “I told you your mouth would be used for good.” With those words, Biden came himself, high pitched moan. A knock on the door brought the two back to reality. They smiled lovingly at each other before standing up and leaving

**Author's Note:**

> sexc
> 
> (p.s my other fics are better please don’t base me on this 💀💀💀)


End file.
